


Descent

by UndeadWitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam has a dark sense of humor, Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Horror, Jacques is an asshole, Mystery, No beta we die like Adam, Original Character(s), Other, Takes place around Volumes 1 and 2, The warning is there because of Adam's past, Winter and Adam WERE childhood friends, Winter deserves a vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadWitch/pseuds/UndeadWitch
Summary: Desperate times come for desperate measures as Winter Schnee manages to enlist the aid of former childhood friend and the infamous Adam Taurus in a mission she is assigned to. There is ongoing corruption and evil brewing within the Schnee Dust Company’s ranks even more so than usual. A rising executive is under suspicion, Mantle’s faunus are going missing, and the Grimm are adapting to Solitas’ climate much faster than anticipated. The two have to face their past together regarding the company once and for all while figuring out the truth of the adapting Grimm and missing faunus.
Relationships: Winter Schnee & Adam Taurus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**To Adam Taurus,**

**My name is Winter Schnee, I have a proposition for you but, first we need to meet up and converse over it in person. I know, I am the former heir to the company that has caused you and your people so much suffering, however, I wish for us to talk. I can’t blame you if you say no but, this concerns about the increasingly poor conditions of the faunus in Mantle that I believe you would be interested in discussing with me. I wish to try and improve. Please respond on whether or not you wish to speak. I will leave a number that you can use your scroll to reply to.**

- **Signed, Winter Schnee**

**To Winter,**

**I’ll agree to a possible meet up to discuss on the subject of the faunus conditions in Mantle. The White Fang lacks a branch there to assist my people to begin with and as one born and raised in the harsh conditions of Solitas’ climate. I do strongly believe actions speak louder than words, perhaps this… ‘talk’ you wish to have with me would start progress on improving the living conditions for the faunus. Disclosed with this message is the location, date, and time I will await your arrival. Be punctual.**

- **Signed, Adam**

Winter Schnee glances down at her scroll’s messages, _his_ response to her request in particular. In all honesty, she was not expecting him to say yes to the rendezvous. Of course he had to choose a building where the faunus were most frequent compared to humans, Winter couldn’t blame him. Still though, the other faunus will glance at her because of her white hair that links to the heritage she casted away long ago. She will always be recognized as a Schnee, and that must be his intention in doing so. She sighs in annoyance at this tactic and enters the building where she would be meeting him. It was a quiet and quaint cafe, he’s just full of surprises choosing an eatery like this considering his rather twisted personality. She could smell the freshly baked bread and other sweets, as the murmurs of other faunus filled the dimly lit cafe with sound. She looked around among the faunus to find the one she was supposed to meet, and lo and behold he was there. Sitting in a booth to himself, the furthest away from the others. Partaking in what looks to be a cup of tea and a pastry. That indistinguishable slicked back red hair with brown locks mixed in, those black horns, and a singular blue eye as he was wearing an eyepatch to cover up the other. The infamous Adam Taurus of the White Fang, and… her former friend from her childhood. He was wearing a black jacket with a gray scarf wrapped around his neck, and a red sweater with black gloves. Paired with dark-colored pants that match his jacket, his trademark shoes of red and black. He was in casual gear which made sense as he couldn’t be out in public sporting the attire he is known for wearing when on missions for the White Fang. Much like herself she went the casual route in order to not draw too much attention because of her status as a specialist for the Atlesian military. A light blue sweater with a white coat, jeans and brown boots is what she decided on to wear for this meeting. 

Taking a deep breath before exhaling, she moves towards his location. Adam noticed someone coming towards him and looked up to see her, a smirk appearing on his facial features. He casually motioned his hand to sit down at his table. The tea he was drinking had a light brown color to it, and the scent is fruity, darjeeling she deduced. A blend she personally enjoys on occasions. _So the beast has some cultured tastes,_ she mused to herself. 

“I’m surprised you accepted in the first place,” Winter began, Adam let out a humorless laugh. 

“Let’s just say I have all the time in the world right now and I wanted to humor you,” He explained, “So why would THE Winter Schnee ask someone who’s been leading attacks on her family’s property and destroying Atlesian military equipment in the process, for a meeting hm?” ending his question with a sneer. 

“I’ll be honest, you are the last person I wanted to ask this of you. However, desperate times come with desperate measures,” Winter replied, trying to not let him get the best of her. “I’ve been tasked with a mission and yet I need assistance with it, _your_ assistance,” She took her scroll out as images began popping out of it in the form of holographic projections. Newspapers articles with headlines such as… 

**Mantle Faunus, Male, Missing.**

**6th Faunus From Mantle This Month, Missing.**

**Serial Kidnappings In Mantle, Faunus Only Targeted!**

Adam narrowed his good eye at the articles, reading them one by one silently. While he was doing that, Winter ordered herself a cup of her own darjeeling tea to drink. If this faunus truly cared about his people, he would immediately accept her offer, after all he has an image of being a hero to his kind to keep up. By the time Adam was done reading all of them, her tea had arrived and she was partaking in it. 

“So let me guess, you need someone, who’s not only a faunus but one born and raised in Mantle because they would know their way around the city? Is that correct?” Adam met her blues eyes in his hardened gaze, “But why me exactly? You could have gone to someone else with those qualities, ” 

Winter sighs at his question, he did have a point. She should be arresting him while he’s off guard and weapon-less… wait no she couldn’t. She could feel the intense gazes of other faunus on her, he actually brought back up in case she tried something! Smart, considering he is the one in charge of the Vale Branch. Thinking further back she could have sworn when passing by one of the faunus who was busy eating, he had what looked to be a black sheathed sword with a red wilted rose emblem right by him. Wilt and Blush, Adam’s weapon of choice. Ah, so he didn’t entirely let his guard down himself either. It felt like she was in a room with a wary animal-- No. She needed to stop thinking like that, it was wrong. He had every right to be on guard as she herself should be too.

“You have a mostly positive reception with the faunus, you indeed know your way around Mantle, and honestly? Battles against the Grimm and gods know what are bound to happen if I continue the investigation, you have that battle experience I need for it,” Winter answered his question, and changed the articles to….

**Studies Find Grimm Adapting to Solitas’ Climate Quickly!**

**Grimm Sightings Increased in Southern Mantle!**

**Grimm Planned Massacre?!**

“I believe there is a connection to this, with more and more of your people missing, it’s creating a panic and causing the Grimm to appear much more often. However, these Grimm are adapting like they know the area… their intellect much more advanced. I need you because you know how to actually fight if we go by video footage of you attacking our Atlesian Knights in a Schnee Dust Company faculty,” she continued, as said video of his assault on the faculty plays right on cue. It was the one where he was with High Leader Sienna Khan taking down the Altesian Knights. “I need someone with that kind of experience and smarts, take the compliment if you will,” 

“And what does your precious General think of the idea about a high-ranking member of the White Fang helping you out and being involved with this,” He crossed his arms, another fair point from him. But Winter was prepared for that question. 

“General Ironwood has given me permission to ask for your assistance, I told him that I desired to ask for you to help us and while he was most certainly skeptical, he allowed it after I explained everything to him. Provided you don’t inflict harm on innocent humans or cause trouble,” she raised an eyebrow at the end of her explanation, doubtful he’ll hold to that agreement but if he wants to help the faunus he will. She’s sure of herself that he’s now heavily considering the opportunity, but there was one more thing that could push him over the edge and into accepting her deal. Adam finished drinking his now lukewarm tea, deep in thought as it would seem. 

“There’s one more thing you should know,” 

“And what would that be?” 

“Someone at the Schnee Dust Company is bundling all the evidence they can get and twisting it, in order to put the blame on your precious White Fang,” 

That got Adam’s attention for sure, there was a blue fire of rage in his eye, he gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist. He was very understandably angered by that turn of events, she noted. 

“You have got to be…! No no..” He nearly bursts out in rage before eventually letting out a laugh that held malice towards the company she was originally going to inherit. A gloved hand swept his hair back before continuing, “Why the hell should I not be surprised that those pieces of filth would try to make a situation that leaves them in a better light whilte the faunus suffer for it..!” 

Winter wanted to wait a bit before revealing the person that’s planning to do this to the organization that he is fervently loyal to after seeing him like this. However, time is of the essence. Finishing her beverage, and with a heavy sigh she taps on her scroll as the picture of a man who is attempting to frame the White Fang, shows itself. Suddenly the cafe felt very cold once Adam looked at the photo. She shivered. 

“ _Him…_.” Came a very lowly growl from him, his hair was starting to glow that crimson red hue upon seeing the image. It was the picture of an executive currently employed at her father’s company, a man in his late 30s now. Richard Blanc. There were always unsettling rumors about how that man treated the faunus, and honestly? The fact he wants to shift the blame onto the White Fang made him incredibly suspicious in Winter’s eyes. Not to mention, Adam looked incredibly livid at the photo. Most people would run away from how intimidating he looked, and in all honesty even she found a bit of a chill running down her spine from the way he glared at the photo. Such a murderous gaze…. 

“I’ll do it,” Adam snarled, his behavior becoming more animalistic the more his anger grows. Winter almost wanted to ask if that man…. Was he the one who…. “I’ll help you for this one, _Schnee_ ” he took a deep breath and exhaled it out, trying to calm himself down. “On a few conditions that need to happen once I finish helping you with this one,” 

“Name them,” was Winter’s calm response, watching the bull faunus in his attempts to quell the anger that he was trying to bottle. That’s not healthy either, she noted to herself. He probably wanted to take his anger out on the environment around him but he's in public so he can’t. 

“One, that man in the photo? He is to be severely punished by justice for what he did to… my kind,” Adam paused, almost like he wanted to say ‘for what he did to me’. “Two, I want our voices to be actually heard in both Mantle and Atlas, you have a high enough ranking to do something about the way we are treated here,” 

“I can try to do that but, there’s no guarantee that they’ll agree with it,” Winter met his eye with her own. “However, you have my word, I will do my damndest for the faunus’ voice to be heard.” 

“Lastly, if I have to kill someone that isn’t a Grimm, it will be recognized as self-defense,” He extended his middle finger as he was counting them off, “Mantle isn’t kind to my people and humans do want my head, so if push comes to shove I will have to end their life,” Adam explained. “I’ll still uphold to your agreement on not inflicting harm on the innocent,”

“That will do just fine, provided you can bring the proof that you were attacked and not the one attacking,” Winter coldly responded after finishing her own beverage. Adam rolled his eye at that, and moved to extend his arm out to shake on their deal. This was it, it was time to seal the contract between them. Winter stretched out her own arm, her hand meeting his as they clasped each other. One simple upwards and downwards shake, they let go of each other. A waitress with a rat’s tail walked towards their table asking for refills, Adam ordered another cup of tea, camomile this time probably in an attempt to calm his nerves from earlier. She ordered a refill of darjeeling, they were going to be here awhile now that’s out of the way. Once the waitress nodded with their orders and left the two alone, Adam turned his attention to her, his pastry half-eaten and ignored. 

“So you’ve convinced me to help, what’s _next_?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people are probably wondering about "What about Marrow?" and I'll answer that question for them. Marrow is still enrolled at Atlas Academy, he has to yet graduate and become a specialist. I do plan on having Elm, Vine, Harriet, and Clover make cameo appearances that being said.


	2. Mantle

Walking through the snow-filled streets of Mantle was almost nostalgic for Adam, it was the place where he first wore that mask and led that heist years ago. It was also where he was born and raised, he can remember his mother. She was originally from Mistral with striking red hair, blue eyes, and a lovely set of dark colored horns. She would often have clothes inspired by the kingdom she was born in, and taught him Mistralian culture when she had the chance to. But then one day when he was barely six, she would pull him into a tight hug for no reason, his mother had a knack for predicting bits of the future with her dreams (he would later come to realize that was her semblance when he unlocked his own). And then later that day, the Grimm appeared in the mine shaft she was working in, and his mother died at the hands of a Sabyr. They had hired trained guards to protect them from such incidents but, they didn’t bother protecting the faunus workers, oh no. They were more occupied with protecting the humans while the Sabyrs that mauled his mother and the rest of his people working there were used as bait.

He never knew his father, when he would ask his mother about his father, she would freeze up and change the subject. Frankly after never meeting the man, Adam felt it was a waste of energy to even find his father. What good would it bring at this point? Nothing that’s for sure, he mentally dismissed. 

Adam felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket, taking it out to see the caller ID as only very few had his personal scroll number. Cinder (if that _witch_ wanted something from him), Winter (recently added), Yuma (a bat faunus and an ally he can count on for aid if needed), and Bane (his right-hand faunus and lieutenant). It was his lieutenant making the call, he tapped on it to accept the call and held the scroll up to his ear. 

“Yes?” Adam answered, continuing his trek to his location. Because he agreed to work with Winter on her mission, he was given much more freedom to roam the streets of Mantle without being arrested by anybody for the time being. But that didn’t stop the fearful looks that some of the humans had when they recognized who he was, Other humans would have disgusted looks as if they were repulsed by his existence. The faunus on the other hand, didn’t mind his presence and even some of them were shocked when they realized who they just saw. Granted, he has Wilt and Blush on him in case of trouble, his reasoning was that these days he never knows who will be coming for his head. The attention while mixed, was getting on his nerves a bit. 

“Commander Taurus, I apologize for using your personal number for work related issues,” Bane began with an apology, Adam honestly liked how loyal he was to him and their cause, but he wished that Bane would stop apologizing so much to him. “But, I wished to give you an update on the Vale Branch while you are…on vacation according to that she-devil,” and that was another thing, Cinder forced him to go on vacation as she liked to call it once he was done with business in Mistral that Adam originally planned to do so before she showed up again.

“Go on,” was Adam’s simple response. 

“Ever since you granted temporary command to Torchwick as that was _her request,_ we have been ordered to collect and rob as much Dust from Vale and the other smaller cities in the kingdom,” Bane continued. Oh yes, it got even worse when he had to forcefully accept Cinder’s offer, and now humans are in control of _HIS_ branch. How revolting, especially when he had to hand control over to that street rat, Roman Torchwick. Adam could recall how uneasy that orange hair man was when they had to meet up for a discussion on granting Torchwick control of his people, even though that petite woman with pink and brown hair was there with Torchwick as his witness and bodyguard. He didn’t care to ask for her name, and Adam wouldn’t bother trying to remember it had he asked. However, Bane’s report on his branch being ordered to rob Dust was more concerning at the moment than looking back at what happened in the past.

“Dust? I’m fairly sure that woman gifted my branch enough Dust to start a small war,” The bull faunus raised an eyebrow, why in brothers name would they need even more? 

“Correct sir, but the amount we have collected these past six months is enough to blow up half of the city of Vale. In response the Dust prices are at an all time high because of our attempts at stockpiling the Dust,” Bane elaborated. Adam was honestly mixed, on one hand the destructive results could prove to be very useful for his revolution, but on the other hand many faunus will likely be in harm's way. 

“Where have you been able to store it all? I doubt you’re leaving it at Forever Fall or at the complex,” He inquires, the complex was home to him and many of the other faunus under the White Fang. High ranking members like himself and Bane got their own room while the other faunus have to share with others. There was only one vacant room and all of that dust wouldn’t fit in it. 

“Torchwick found this abandoned storage area to place it all there, we’ve been hard at work,” Bane explained to him, “Sir…” There was hesitation in his tone, Adam quickly spotted. “There’s something you should know,”

“Yes?”

“It’s about that traitor, Blake-” 

“Didn’t I say to forget about her?” Adam sighs, now slightly irritated that Bane was still on about finding Blake for him. Why should he bother, she ran away from him in the first place! Spouting some nonsense how his methods are wrong, how dare she! His methods were the reason they got this far in obtaining equality to begin with! What happened to _his_ beloved Blake was willing to fight for their cause?! When did she become so cowardly?! 

“I’m well aware sir but, you need to know this!” Bane pressed, Adam tightly gripped the scroll in his hand. He didn’t want to even hear her damn name again to begin with. Honestly, it was mercy he had given her for leaving not just him but the White Fang. Any that leave the White Fang is deemed a traitor, and it is part of their code of conduct that the sentence for betrayal or abandoning the organization is death. He was supposed to end Blake’s life right there on the train for her attempts at leaving, but he didn’t. He could have leaped onto the train car she was on, and cut off that pretty head of hers with one slash. But he didn’t. Such softness would have dull Wilt’s sharpness, such feelings have clouded him from doing so. Well not anymore.

“Fine, but once I return to Vale you can tell me about the new information you have of her. I don’t need this new info to cloud my judgement right now, are we clear?” Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, wanting this discussion to end. He agreed to assisting Winter with her mission, he REALLY did not need this right now.

“I understand,” came Bane’s reluctant reply. 

“Good, now then. I honestly have no clue when I’ll be done with this mission but I will contact you again once I’m done, and one more thing, keep me updated on what Torchwick is doing. I’d appreciate it,” 

After hearing his lieutenant voice his agreement to his orders, Adam said his goodbye and ended the call. Looking at his contacts Adam stopped walking as he spotted a number that he thought he deleted in the past. It was Blake’s old scroll number, with a picture of the dark-haired cat faunus smiling at the camera since she was so insistent on having a picture of her for when she called him. To brighten up his day, she had reasoned. With an agitated growl, he pressed the delete contact option. If she wants him out of her life, then he wants her out of HIS life. That’s all there to it. 

Looking at his surroundings, Adam noticed he was exactly where he needed to be. The first phase of Winter’s plan was simple enough, information gathering. Winter would go to Atlas, while he was down here in Mantle and two of them would collect any new knowledge about the missing faunus or the advanced grimm. The framing of the White Fang by Richard was something only Winter could possibly get more information on, considering the Schnee Dust Company’s office building was in Atlas. 

The perfect place to find information on the missing faunus would be here, the part of the city where it’s almost exclusively faunus. And of course, it had the more outdated buildings compared to the other parts of Mantle, but the heat from the machines was enough to make sure everyone stays safe from the harsh cold temperatures of Solitas. Despite that, Adam recalled that the community here focused on helping one another if they need help with something. Another thing is this community was targeted the most for the serial kidnappings according to Winter. Meaning that the streets here have considerably less faunus walking around. Probably worried that if they go out, they might be next.

Looking around Adam spotted a bulletin board set up right by what looks to be a community building. With big letters spelling out NOTICE, there were also various posters of all the faunus that have been kidnapped. He made his way towards it, hoping for anything he could take note of. Observing the board he noticed they all have dates of when they were kidnapped, with the most recent one was a little girl named Marina, her faunus trait being a lobster tail. Looks like the kidnapper isn’t too picky with age, aside from the fact the oldest was in their mid 30s, and the youngest was this seven year old ferret faunus. Now Adam didn’t really swear or felt the need to, he just didn’t think words like those are necessary unless they absolutely are. In fact, the others in the White Fang comment on him having the least ‘potty mouth’ out of them all. But, seeing all of them, especially Marina and that young seven year old boy smiling innocently in those photos…

“Now what kind of piece of shit would stoop down to do this?” The bull faunus murmurs to himself mainly. He decides to take a picture of the poster that showed the lobster faunus with his scroll, and puts it back in his pocket once that was done. She was the most recent one after all, perhaps there would be others that could help him pinpoint where Marina was kidnapped when Adam would inquire about her. 

Suddenly the air was filled with a chill colder than the current temperature and Adam’s body tensed. His Aura was screaming at him as he felt like he was being watched, someone or something ready to strike him. Screams of fear soon filled the streets and Adam quickly turned to see the citizens run for cover from something. 

“Beryl look out!” An unknown voice cried out among them, Adam looked over to see a Grimm he'd never seen before leap at the source of the voice. Two faunus, one with vivid red wings spreading out in shock and another with sharper looking teeth growling at their attacker. The Grimm that got the jump on those two was quadruped with white horns that reminded him of an antelope, yet with such razor sharp claws and teeth of a jaguar. Instead of the usual black solid bodies these monstorities would have, this one was trying to keep a solid body but it’s form was almost slime-like with this one and it would occasionally drip black ooze from its body. 

“Look Sitrus! That Grimm, it looks like it can barely hold itself together!” The parrot faunus called Beryl exclaimed, hiding behind the sharp-toothed faunus named Sitrus protecting her. Sitrus was equipped with what looks to be a halberd and was in a defensive stance. Another shrill animalistic cry, Adam’s Aura mentally cried out to him in warning, and he moved to the side quickly dodging another Grimm that looked haphazardly put together like the other one. This one while also quadruped, had the teeth of a rat but the ears of a hound. He clenched Blush, his index finger ready to pull the trigger to shoot Wilt out of its sheath with the hilt hitting the white skull head of this new Grimm if needed. The Grimm dashed towards him as Adam took on a defensive stance readying a counter attack. Winter said that these Grimm were smarter than the average kind, even planned attacks on their targets. Perhaps, it would be wise to learn their strengths and weaknesses in combat. The Grimm lunged at him with the might of a predator hunting down his prey, Adam moved out the way, unsheathing Wilt from Blush to quickly start cutting the Grimm down. 

“I think I’ll call your species, Chimeras at least until there’s an official name,” Adam said to no one in particular but himself while the newly named Chimera screeched in pain from his strikes. But what Adam wasn’t prepared for was the growing pain tolerance this Chimera had. It still tried to take him down when he opened fire on it with Blush as Dust filled bullets were pelted at the creature. They were considerably more durable to Dust because of the goop-like appearance, _it was softening the blows_ , Adam was mentally marking that down. _These Grimm wherever they came from originally, felt like they were designed to be more viable against the average Huntsman._ Of course Adam had his share of fighting professional huntsmen, even killed some. He could end this creature’s life quickly but, for the sake of learning more about them, he’ll simply toy with it. Casually moving to the side to avoid hits and even use Wilt to shield himself from some attacks. He could feel the energy being stored into Wilt, it always gave him such thrill to feel such power at his fingertips. Such control. Unfortunately, play time with his new friend would have to end. There was a third Chimera appeared right after it’s apparent that Sitrus person slain the first one that went after them in the beginning. Adam covers his mouth with a gloved hand, visibly yawning, he didn’t know what caused him to yawn first. How predictable this creature has been so far, or the fact he didn’t get a good night sleep here on his first night back in Mantle. Either way it seemed to have angered the Grimm; that he had been making a fool of this Chimera. The monstrosity charged, now seeing red. Channeling his aura into Wilt with this next strike, he slashed at the Chimera. Piercing through its defensive skin, the Grimm’s body was cut in half from Adam’s slash. As per usual, the Grimm fades away once slain. This was supposed to be a planned attack by the new Grimm? Well compared to those unfortunate that lack skills, this certainly wasn’t the case here for him. The bigger question is how they even got here in the first place? Between the Happy Huntresses and the Atlesian Military they shouldn’t have even been able to be standing. Questions for later, he needed to assist Sitrus and Beryl from not becoming this Grimm’s food. 

Adam made his move towards them, taking a deep breath then he began to channel all of his stored energy from that previous fight. His whole world darkened around him while he started glowing red. One crimson swing with power that could potentially cut the moon in two, and wilted rose petals are what became of the 3rd Chimera as that one fades away. Adam sheathes Wilt as Blush transforms back into the scabbard for his blade. He places it back onto the clip he had on his belt that keeps it in place without him having to hold it in his hand all the time. Beryl looked at him with curious green eyes while Sitrus was still wary.

“Thank you for helping! But I’m sure Sitrus here would have gotten rid of that one,” She began, while her protector stood by her silently. He took one more glance before putting away his halberd after feeling no more threats were around. 

“Perhaps but not many others roam the streets nowadays,” Adam replied, before politely lowering his head and shoulders slightly down then rising back up. He was an Atlesian-Mistralian after all, such customs like bowing in greeting to others is something his mother taught him to do. Granted, he only does this to his own kind, humans don’t deserve his respect unless they earn it.“My name is Adam and I am here to investigate the reports of the faunus being kidnapped around here,”

“Well if you need information, you came to the right faunus then!” Beryl proclaimed, after hastily copying his greeting upon realization he was Mistralian, and probably felt it would be disrespectful if she didn’t. “My name is Beryl, I am an informant, and this is Sitrus,” She extends one of her wings out, putting the attention on the much more collective faunus. “He’s my bodyguard I hired while I was in Vacuo after hearing the rumors from my colleagues about the situation,” 

“Nice to meet you,” Sitrus spoke up with a slight smirk showcasing his sharp teeth, he didn’t bother to copy their greeting. His teeth reminded Adam of a shark’s.

“I’d love to give you information, and just this once it’ll be free of charge considering the situation,” Beryl continued, “But, I believe we should head somewhere more safer and quieter just in case some more pesky Grimm try to interrupt our conversation,” 

“I spotted a Dust shop close by here,” Sitrus suggested, “Would that be considered safe enough to discuss what’s been going on with the faunus?” Beryl let out a ‘mhm’ sound, and Adam gave him a nod in agreement which was enough to start their detour to the Dust store. 

Adam, while satisfied he’s getting the possible information he needed. Seeing those Grimm earlier doesn't sit right with him, he hated this feeling that something bigger is going on with those Grimm. Resistant to Dust, improved intellect, and multiple physical features of various animals compared to the singular kind like a Boarbatusk or a Ursa. There was that Nuckelavee that was still to this day terrorizing villages in Mistral however, there were photos of that creature that told him it’s form was solid, not goop like these ones. 

He did not like this turn of events, _not one bit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam's mother's full name is Azalea Taurus.


End file.
